A Girl On The Team?
by Hakatchi
Summary: I'm not writing this story anymore for now. Need more experince.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm laaate!"

A thirteen-year-old girl scrambled out the door of her aunt's house. Let me introduce you to Ayaka Hirahara. A great tennis player and singer: But dense and absent-minded. Blond hair arranged into two thin pigtails with the rest flying behind. Light sapphire eyes looked frantic.

"Let's see, Seishun Academy should be around this corner... yes! I made it!"

Ayaka skidded into the school grounds. A few people walking by stared at her oddly.

"Eight-thirty, I still have ten minutes!" she mumbled to herself as she walked into the main building.

"Class 2, first year...hmm," Ayaka studied a map posted on the front door.

Suddenly the front door swung open. Ayaka dodged the door swiftly.

"Watch when you open the door!" she shouted angrily.

"Sorry! My apologies!" A tall, light-brown boy bowed.

"Some start to the school year," Ayaka thought. The guy stood up and

Ayaka noticed that he was pretty good-looking.

"Do you need some help in finding your classroom?" he asked in a mild voice.

"If you aren't busy..."

"Then follow me."

Ayaka followed him, noticing how girls glared at her as she passed by.

"Class 2 first year? Ok, it's tight around the corner," he said as we walked over to the right side of the building.

Suddenly a girl with dark brown hair flew around the corner and tackled Ayaka.

"Ouch!" Ayaka exclaimed as she fell on the ground.  
"Tomoka-kun! What are you doing to the new student!" The guy exclaimed.

"Shusuke-chan, that's Ayaka Hirahara-sama! She's my favorite singer!" Tomoka said excitedly.

Ayaka sighed and stated, "PLEASE don't tell anyone. I want to start the year off in peace, and that means no fan girls or fan boys crowding around me for the time being."

Tomoka bowed and apologized. Shusuke seemed a little miffed (since he liked listening to her songs also).

Ayaka dusted herself off and picked up her briefcase (or is it called something else? Please tell me if you know). She thanked Shusuke and walked into the classroom quietly.

"Ryoma-chan! Can you teach me how to play tennis?"

A group of girls crowded around a dark-green haired boy. He sighed and waved them away. Ayaka tightened her two pigtails and walked to her desk.

A few minutes later the teacher walked in and everything quieted down quickly.

The teacher cleared his throat and announced, "Good morning everyone. Welcome to class 2, year one. Hope you enjoy your day here among many others."

One by one, people introduced themselves. When Ayaka introduced herself, the green-haired boy grunted something.

Ayaka was speechless when the boy announced his name. The winner of four consecutive U.S. tournaments? Sure didn't look like it.

"Now that everyone has introduced themselves, lets pass around the math books. Today we will do problem 5 with a partner."

"Wanna be partners?" Ryoma asked quietly.

"Sure...?"

That was the start of Ayaka's long stay at Seishun Academy.

"Ack, piles of homework," groaned Ayaka as she arrived home.  
Her aunt, Toto, greeted her with a, "How was your first day of school, Aya-chan?"

"I have to work now. Don't bother me, ok?" asked Ayaka. Toto nodded quickly and went into the kitchen.

Flip, flip, flip. Pages of homework went by.

"Aya-chan!! Dinner's ready!" called Toto.

"Coming!" yelled Ayaka. Quickly she stuffed her homework into her pack and rushed downstairs.

For dinner Toto invited over one of Ayaka's friends.

"Hey, Ayaka!"

A girl with black hair tied up into a pigtail greeted her as she came downstairs. Oddly the girl had gold eyes, like a tiger's.

Tonight, they had kitsune udon with a glass of soymilk.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Say Ayaka...are you going to join Seishun Academy's tennis team? I heard they're pretty good," questioned Yuuka (a.k.a. the black-haired girl).

She smiled and replied, "Yup, I'm auditioning tomorrow. Wish me luck!"

Just as the last noodle disappeared, the doorbell rang. Ding-ding-ding! (Like my alarm clock).

"I'll get it!"

Toto rushed to the door.

"Hi! Is Ayaka available?"

"Aya-chaaan! It's for you"

"Sorry Yuuka," apologized Ayaka quickly.

Yuuka just smiled and waved her to the door.

"Shusuke?"

The person smiled.

"I wanted to introduce you to some of my friends. Can you come now?"

"Yeah, just a sec."

She slipped on her sneakers and jumped outside.

Eight people waited outside (not including Shusuke). Ayaka noticed one was Ryoma.

A guy with cool sideburns stepped up, smiled, and introduced himself,

"Shusuke says you sing pretty well, Ayaka was it?"

"Gack! How did you-" Shusuke caught her eye. He smiled an apology.

"My name's Shuichiro Oishi. It's nice to meet you."

The two of them shook hands.

"Nyaa! Shuichiro-kun! It's not fair that you got to introduce yourself first!" the red-haired boy whined. A thin white bandage decorated his left cheek.

"Eiji...it's not that big of a problem. I can just introduce all of us at once," said Shuichiro patiently.

Ayaka giggled behind her hand.

Shuichiro took a deep breath and introduced all of them.

Ayaka ran the names through her head, "So Kunimitsu, Eiji, Sadaharu, Kaoru, Shusuke, Shuichiro, Momo-chan, and Ryoma?"

"That's right," congratulated Shusuke with a smile.

"Hey! Lets take a walk before the sun disappears!" Eiji said enthusiastically. Everyone liked that idea a lot, so off they went.

"A warm welcome to the new neighborhood Ayaka-chan!" Momo exclaimed


	2. Chapter 2

"Aya-chan! Wake up!"

Toto yelled as she came up the stairs to Ayaka's room.

"Hmmm, what time is it?" she mumbled into her pillow.

Toto glanced at her alarm clock.

"Its 5:50, the tennis team auditions start at 6:25! Better hurry," Toto chided.

With that Ayaka jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes. She changed quickly and ran to the bathroom.

"I'll make you some toast," shouted Toto as she walked to the kitchen.

Ayaka splashed her face with cold water and quickly grabbed her tennis racket.

"Jam?" Toto asked.

"Sure," replied Ayaka.

Finishing off the toast in quick little bites (like a sparrow, heh heh) and downing her milk Ayaka slipped on her tennis shoes. Toto stifled a laugh behind her hand.

"I'm off!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Wait, silly!"

He aunt rushed over with a brush in hand and began brushing her hair. Ayaka winced as Toto combed out the tangles.

"Good luck!" she called as Ayaka fled around the corner.

Sighing, Toto brushed a strand of light brown hair aside.

"Nyaa! Aya-chan! What are you doing here?" Eiji asked a half-asleep Ayaka.

Ayaka didn't seem to hear him because she fell asleep with her head on her racket.

Eiji took out his water bottle and squirted some on her.

"Uh? Wha?" she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Eiji smiled happily and handed her a towel. Ayaka quickly wiped her face off.

"What are you doing here Aya-chan?

"I'm here to audition for girl's the tennis team."

"Really? Can I watch?"

Ayaka smiled, "It's in this court, so I can't see how you can't."

A girl with light green hair skipped over.

"Hey! You're Ayaka Hirahara right? Coach Ryuzaki wants you to play against Sakuno."

Ayaka took a deep breath and walked into the court, dragging her poor tennis racket on the ground along her.

"Players, step onto the court!"

The ref shouted.

Ayaka stood on the court, fingering her racket (Volkl DNX 6 Attiva if you're wondering) and surveyed her opponent. Sakuno has two brown pigtails. She was looking around nervously. Probably had very little experience in playing serious matches.

Sakuno picked up a tennis ball and threw it up high and hit it over.

Ayaka returned it easily.

"What a weak serve," she thought and then spied a group of people gathered around the court.

"Go Aya-chan!" cheered Momo, Eiji and Shuichiro.

"What are you guys doing here?" shouted Ayaka as she returned another ball.

"We came to cheer you on Ayaka-kun!" replied Shusuke.

Ryoma stood away from the group and was intently watching the game. A bunch of fan girls were hiding behind the bushes and taking pictures of him with the flash off.

"Hah!"

Sakuno ran toward the net and hit a half volley. Ayaka took a deep breath and hit the ball diagonally upwards.

"Where did the ball go?"

"Look up, there!"

The crowd gasped as the ball flew high up into the sky and came downwards suddenly with doubled strength.

"That was Ryuusei, or shooting star."

Coach Ryuzaki explained to the group of people.

Sadaharu adjusted his glasses and added on, "It's preformed by hitting back a half volley or an overhead smash. By hitting the ball upwards with a slight angle along with a slice it comes back down with double or triple the power, like a shooting star hence the name."

Ryoma remarked, "Wasn't that the move only used by the second best junior world champion winner?"

The little group was silenced by that remark. Gusts of wind blew by as the silence continued.

"Sakuno doesn't stand a chance," Kunimitsu commented.

"Lets see, then," Coach Ryuzaki grumbled.

"Game to Hirahara! Ryuzaki to serve!"

Sakuno seemed slightly shaken by the last shot but managed a strong serve. Ayaka closed her eyes and hit it back.

"15-love!"

"Let's see if you can score a single point," taunted Ayaka.

Sakuno seemed to be angered by this comment because she hit the return forehanded with both hands. (If you play tennis you probably know that this shot is pretty powerful). The little green ball flew straight onto the line.

"15-15!"

Coach Ryuzaki beamed with pride. Ryoma hid his face with the shadow of his cap and sulked. Momo snickered nearby.

Soon afterwards...

"Game and set to Hirahara!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Good job Aya-chan!" yelled Taka and Eiji.

"She could beat you, Ochibi," teased Eiji.

"Well, looks like Ayaka will be joining the girl's team!" Coach Ryuzaki announced.

"Wait, could she join the boy's?" Kunimitsu asked quietly.

"Why? Wait, you want to participate in the world championships?"

Everyone nodded.

Coach Ryuzaki sighed and said, "Why not? You guys won the nationals, why not try out the junior championships?"


End file.
